Strong and Silent
by iced white sakura
Summary: This is my very first Fanfic, no flames please. It's been 2 years since Haruhi graduated and since she's seen the host club. But that changes when troubling events arrise.


**This is my VERY first fanfiction! WOO! Read and Review, please no flames, just constructive critisism. **

* * *

Haruhi walked home reminiscing her past. It had been two years since she had graduated from Ouran High School. Two years since she had seen the Host Club. Though she had all their numbers and they all had hers they had never tried to contact her in any way. Not to say that she couldn't have called them just to say hi but she knew Tamaki was training to take over the Suoh Company. Hikaru and Kaoru already were designing their own fashion line. Kyoya had bought out most of his father's company. Huni and Mori, well she didn't know exactly what their families did so she couldn't say for sure about them and she didn't want to call while they were doing something important. And then there was always the fact that she had their personal phone numbers that were always on them and they were never on silent; it would interrupt their meeting and it would be embarrassing. So she never bothered. On top of all that she was so busy with law school. She had an apartment of her own and a job; it was tiring but she sort of enjoyed it. She didn't have any friends because they all ignored her at school because she was the scholarship student and top of the class. They all thought of her as the A-plus commoner. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even realized she had missed her bus, she groaned, it had been the last bus of the day. Now she'd have to walk all the way home! Good thing it was Friday she didn't have to worry about homework and the fact they had the whole next week off was helpful too. Her birthday was on Wednesday and she would be spending it alone, her dad was on a business trip for the next month in America. He had argued about going because he wanted to be there for her twentieth birthday but she told him to go because she would be busy with school. Yes it was lie but he deserved a vacation even if he had to work some on it. She remembered the last birthday she had had with the Host Club, they had thrown a huge party and then taken her to a beach, just them, for the weekend. She sighed, she really missed them but they were rich and could have anything they wanted. Everyone wanted to be friends with the six richest and handsomest men in Japan. They had probably forgotten all about her, a commoner. She was almost home now it was completely dark except for the lampposts, she was walking past a dark alley when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She jumped in surprise and fear, this wasn't a great neighborhood which is why she took the bus through it. A deep menacing voice cut through the night.

"Well little girly what are you doing all alone in this place?" The man pulled her down the alley. She struggled against his grip.

"Let go of me!" She cried "Help! Please someone!"

"No one's gonna hear you sweetie, hehe, I have you all to myself." He pushed her against the wall. "But don't scream it hurts my ears." She struggled harder his grip tighted as he punched her in the stomach, she gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs. He beat her head against the wall and everything began to spin, he pressed his mouth against hers forcing his tongue in. He explored her mouth greedily. As he adjusted his grip she heard him pull his pants down and then felt him pull up her dress. She new what was coming next, tears blurred her vision and a strangled cry was let loose. He slammed his body into hers, pain raced through her, he forced himself deep into her and she let out a scream. She felt her ribs crack from the pressure he was forcing on her body. After what seemed like hours but could have only been a few minutes he released her and grinned as she slid to the ground.

"Well thank you little lady that was enjoyable for me, but you should head on home now." He said with a smirk. Then he just left her there in the darkness of the alley. She sat there, tears streaming down her face, shaking in pain. She finally pulled herself together enough to make it home. Once she was there she immediately went and took shower trying to get the blood off she saw all the bruises. Tomorrow she would have to go to the hospital and say she fell down the stairs and get her ribs wrapped up…. But for now she got out of the shower put on shorts and a sweatshirt got her some tea and painkillers and then she sat down at her table looking at a picture. It was of her and the Host Club. Tamaki was on his throne and she was behind him with Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of her, Kyouya was on the left with his clipboard and then Mori and on the right with Huni in front of him. It was her favorite picture out of all the ones she had of her past life. New tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered the time she had been kidnapped. Even though they hadn't done her any harm she had been terrified, even if she hadn't really shown it. The Host Club had saved that time. She truly considered them the closest friends she'd ever had, she had never really had a true friend before they came along… But then they never tried to see her again and now she had started to think that maybe they had just used her and she had never meant anything to them. Just a tool to gain merit as Kyouya would say, but to even think the people she would trust her life to didn't care hurt more than she ever could of imagined. Thinking Mori wouldn't care was dreadful due to the fact that she had a crush on him in high school. She had thought she had gotten over it but now she was thinking otherwise. Haruhi put the picture down and practically crawled in pain to her room. She slipped into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and could barely move from the pain. She drug herself from bed and took some painkillers before getting dressed. She ate a bowl of cereal then she left and caught a bus to town. She went to the hospital and walked up to the receptionists desk,

"Umm… excuse me, I fell down the stairs this morning and I think I might of broken some ribs is there a way I could see a Doctor? Yes, it was a lame excuse but she couldn't think of anything else and if she told them the truth her dad would find out and she didn't want him to worry. The nurse nodded and had her sign in before sitting to wait. A few minutes later she was called in, she sat on the bed and the doctor came in.

"So it says here Miss. Fujioka that you fell down the stairs and think you broke some ribs." She nodded a yes.

"Okay well then could you pull up your shirt for me so I can take a look?" Her stomach was black and blue. The doctor put slight pressure on different areas of her stomach, in response she hissed in pain.

"Well Miss. Fujioka it seems you have three or four ribs broken. I'll wrap them up and then you need to be careful for about six weeks. I'll prescribe you a pain medication also.

"Thank you" said Haruhi. He nodded and wrapped her ribs up before giving her the prescription. She left the hospital and went to drop it off. It was near her father's apartment so she went there afterward to get his mail. She was checking it once a week while he was gone, she picked it up and went into his apartment. She put the mail on the counter and looked through it though there was nothing important. At least until she came to the last piece, it was addressed to her and it was from Ouran High School. She opened it up and was surprised; it said there was a reunion to be held at Ouran for three years of graduates. When she saw the years she new Tamaki must have pulled strings to get the Host Club together. She looked at the date it was tonight. Then she looked at the postmark date; it was sent last Friday. She didn't have any nice dresses or anything and she didn't think she could go anyway. Not after what happened last night. But she brought the letter anyway, as she left the apartment and went home she simply fell into her normal routine not willing to get behind in her life because of this. Even though she just wanted to crash and never move again. But she couldn't do that…at least not till she went to bed. During the day she had to keep up her façade. She had to get through this on her own. She called her father, she could only talk to him once a week because of long distance expense, and then she went to bed and let exhaustion take her.

She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking in fear. She knew this would happen. The nightmares had come and she may even have flashbacks if something reminds her of what happened. It took her a long time to fall asleep. The next morning she woke up and got dressed, went to the store to get her groceries and came home. She saw her answering machine had a message she pressed play.

"This is the Police Department. We need to speak with Haruhi Fujioka. It is very urgent so please come to the station or call us back." She was worried what could have possibly happened she decided whatever it was she wanted to be there to hear it. She took the bus and got there twenty minutes later. Haruhi walked into the station and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I got a call that you needed to speak with me. What's wrong?" The man nodded. "Yes, this way please." He led her to a room with a table and a few chairs. "Miss. Fujioka are you the daughter of Ryoji Fujioka?

"Yes" she replied. "Has something happened?"

"We received word last night from the American force that he was in a car crash and didn't make it to the hospital in time. I'm so sorry for your loss." Haruhi froze. She couldn't believe it. Her dad was dead, gone probably not long after she had talked to him.

"Thank you for telling me." She got up and just walked around town for awhile before sitting on a bench in the park. She let a few silent tears slip out but even now she tried to hide her emotions. Was it her fault? She had been the one who insisted on him going to America…but she didn't know his car would crash… she just sat there for hours remembering her father and thinking it was her fault he had died. She looked at the sky and realized it was getting dark. She grabbed her stuff and ran for the bus station, she didn't know what she would do if she missed it and today she just couldn't go to her dad's apartment. She arrived in time to see the bus turn the corner. She had missed it, again. Nearly in tears from stress, fear, and sadness she tried to calm down.

"If I run maybe I won't get caught by anyone but…what if he's waiting for someone to come along like last time? I have to get home I have no choice." She walked for a way and then quickened her pace. By the time she reached the area she'd been attacked at she was at a mess. Quickly she ran past the place it happened when again a hand caught her arm as it shot out from the alley.

NO! Her mind screeched as voice pierced her thoughts once again.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You came back?"

"No I didn't!" She struggled against his arms. Again flashes of what happened only two nights ago were filling her vision.

"No leave me alone!!Please!" She did the only thing she could think of in an attempt to escape him. She kicked him were the sun don't shine. He doubled over in pain and threw out a stream of curses. She started running but he grabbed her once again and began beating her.

"How dare you! You bitch! Trying to get away from me!" Her head hit the side of a dumpster in the alley and her vision blurred. She could feel the blood running down the side of her face. A groan escaped her, this was it. He was going to kill her whether he meant to or not. She thought she saw a limo driving down the street just a few feet away. Before she lost consciousness she muttered, "Please….dear God please….Guys…save me…."


End file.
